hora de aventura disfrutando las vacaciones
by felix el aventurero sayan
Summary: es el cumple años de fiona todos en el dulce reino lo celebran pero termina mal asi que van ala playa a... mejor mirnelo ustedes
1. la fiesta

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PONDRE YO Y DEJARE A LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES ALLI TAMBIEN DISFRUTEN  
hora de aventura disfrutando el verano  
era un dia hermoso en la tierra de Ooo la luz del sol se metia en una ventana de una casa del arbol  
adentro no se escuchaba ni un alma hasta que alguien rompio el silencio  
¿?: hey finn despierta

finn: hay jake cinco minutos mas siiii -suplicava el joven de 14 años

jake : levantate tu le prometiste a marshal,marceline y felix que irias a la fiesta sorpresa de fiona.

finn: oh si es cierto ¿que horas son jake?

jake: son las 7:00 de la mañana

finn: bien todavia estoy atiempo de llegar

en eso el joven aventurero se levanto, desayuno y se fue con jake a el dulce reino donde otro joven paresido a fin solo que de 12 años lo esperaba mientras este bailaba una cancion de michael jackson

hey felix -decia finn y jake al coro

eh..oh son ustedes bien vengan pero antes finn tragiste los vasos que dp te pidio-decia mientras ponia una cara de seriedad y duda

oh no nos olvidamos de los vasos jake-decia el joven mientras se daba un leve golpe en la cara

tu tranquilo yo nervioso sabia que se te iban a olvidar por eso yo traje los vasos -decia felix mientras le mostrava una bolsa de vasos echos de poliestireno

uff menos -mal dijo una voz femenina

felix: marceline no trates de asustar a jake si (omitire mi nombre con fx si )

marceline: jejeje - decia la joven vampiresa mientras se hacia visible

fx: bien entremos

Todos entraron al gran salon donde la dp y marshall estavan haciendo los decorativos con gomitas y bastones de dulce. (xd)

finn:hola d...-finn no termino de ablar porque la dp lo interrumpio

dp: chicos nesesito que pongan estos globos y estas letras en el comedor

marceline: valla bonnie por que tan apurada -decia mientras ponia una sonrisa picara.

fx: acaso vendra gumball y queires ir a ponerte bonita para que te de tus besucones jaja

dp: callense y ponganse a trabajar - decia enojada y un poco roja

fx: bien pero yo pondre la musica

marceline: te ayudo felix

dp: que no ustedes deben...- no logro terminar por que se habian ido

dp: aaaaahhg esos dos solo piensan en tocar y cantar

marshall: jeje no solo por eso es mi prima - dijo en un susurro audible

BUENO ESO ES TODO LO QUE TENGO ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA 2 CAPS

YA QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y BUENO YO IRE SUBIENDO MAS CAPS SI SE ME OCURE


	2. playa,fiesta,sudor y chicas

IKERRAMIRES: TRAQUI COMPA PONDRE FINCELINE Y TALVES PONDRE CELOSA A LA PRINCESA FLAMA JEJE AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAP ESPERO REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS SIP O POR CIERTO LA CANCION DE MICHAEL JACKSON QUE YO BAILABA ERA LA DE SMOOTH CRIMINAL

POV DE FELIX:

TODOS ESTABAN ARREGLANDO EL CATILLO SOLO QUE LA DP NO DEJABA DE DECIR QUE HICIERAMOS ESTO Y LO OTRO Y AQUELLO ENTONSES ME ARTE Y la detuve

Oye princesa tranquila no somos pulpos ni tampoco correcaminos - le dije para tranquilizarla pero ella me dijo

Perdón pero si no nos damos prisa llegaran y...-la interrumpí y le dije

primero mire las letras del comedor - la dp fue al comedor y lo que vio fue unas letras que decían feliz cloperanos innfa

fin del pov.

Dp! Finn, jake pusieron mal las letras ¡

jake: oops perdon princesa fue mi culpa

aah se escucho un grito de marshall

todos fueron al salon y lo que vieron los dejo mudos y atonitos

todas las paredes llenas de pintura y chocolate

dp: noo que hiciste

en unos minutos todo estaba en silencio nada se podia arreglar

hasta que finn rompio el silencio

finn: porque no celebramos el cumpleaños de Fiona en la playa

Fx: si al fin una buena idea - dijo sarcástica mente

finn: hey

Fx: ¿que dije?

Dp: basta de de peleas y pongámonos en marcha

Todos!: si ¡ - excepto Félix que dijo !party rock yeah¡

todos se fueron a la playa pero no se dieron cuenta que un cierto caracol los observava

caracol: si diviertance para poder ir a su tumba - y enpeso a reir macabramente...

BUENO LOS DEJO POR QUE MI MAMA ME ESTA PIDIENDO LA COMPU PARA METERSE AL FACEBOOK

EL SIG CAP SERA: LA BUENA IDEA DE FINN/un viejo mal regresa

DEJEN REVIEWS JEJEJE BUENO ADIOS


	3. los centimientos de marceline parte 1

ESTE CAP TENDRA FINCELINE TAMBIEN TENDRA FIN Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA( NO SE COMO SE DICE)

todos llegaron a la playa felix,marceline y marshall pusieron el esenario los intrumento y todo

marshall: hey por que no cantamos una cancion de prueva

fx/marceline: mm si esta bien

entonses cantemos esta(cancion de jacob cass resilence to resistencelas partes con m son marshall la c marceline y fx bueno no nesecita explicacion)

FX: Walked in

candle lit

never thought it'd be like this

the room

it's haunting

all the things that I could miss

and I don't want to regret

never taking the first step

and I don't want to regret

shying my name from lips

and I remember (M: I remember)C: when I was

so I bottled it up

and put my words on the shelf

I threw it away

under lock and key

fx m :never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

c fx:keep ties

lose time

never thought it'd end like this

new place

it's perfect

there was nothing that I missed

M :and I don't want to regret

never taking the first step

and I don't want to regret

shying my name from lips

fx:and I remember (c:I remember) when I was

m:and I remember (fx c:I remember) when I was

so I bottled it up

and put my words on the shelf

I threw it away

under lock and key

never again, ever again

will I

fx : savor the taste or save it again

never again, ever again

m:will I

savor the taste or save it again

felix y marceline cambiaron el ritmo de uno rapido a uno lento

m: you can't erase

fx m:what you haven't done

you can't replace

what you never had(x2)

fx: so I bottled it up

and put my words on the shelf

I threw it away

under lock and key

never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

m: never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

marshall/marci: estubo bien

fx :gracias

marci: no sabiamos que tocabas tan bien la guitarra

Fx: naa no la toco tan bien - dijo algo chiviado

finn: !eso estubo osea hello wao¡ - dijo casi en un grito

(pensamiento de felix)

(pero que... siento... algo o algien nos esta vigilando es una aura maligna nuca habia sentido algo asi)

fin del pensamiento

fx estaba con la cara seria finn lo noto y al igual que el tambien sintio la presencia de alguien

los dos estaban paralizados (parecian el chavo del8 cuando le agarra la garrotera xD)

marci: hey finn mira quin llego le dijo en tono cursi

finn: o_o ¿eh? o si la princesa flama

en ese instante finn se fue corriendo a abrazarla pero apenas la toco y

fx olle esp...

finn: AAAAAAH! ME QUEMO ME QUEMO¡

fx: te dije - se le quedo viendo con una cara asi -_-

pf: !oh por glob finn estas bien¡ - dijo mientras se ponia las manos en la boca

finn: si estoy bien .

Fx: Bueno es hora del echiso contra fuego

en ese momento felix dijo

a la vibora vibora de la mar por aqui no pasaras - mientras unos signos aparecian

entonces fx toco a finn y este se volvio azul

fx : bien cuando se acabe el echiso me dices

pasaron como 2 minutos y llego fiona

fiona: marshall ya me puedes quitar las manos de los ojos- - le dijo tratando de quitarse las manos de marshall de la cara

marshall: ok ok

todos: feliz cumpleaños fiona

fionna: !OH POR GLOB¡ chicos no se ubieran molestado TT_TT

fx: vamos es hora de...- felix se quedo en shock al sentir una presencia gigantesca llena de maldad , sed de sangre y vengansa

jake: ehhh fx estas bien - desia mientras le chascabia los dedos en la cara

fx : o_o por dios - dijo en un susurro audible solo para jake y finn

finn : ¿dios quien es ese guey jake?

jake solo le levanto los hombros

dp: antes para los humanos dios era el que creo los cielos y la tierra..tambien creo al primer hombre y a la primera mujer.

fx: ¿como sabes eso? - le dijo asustado y confundido

dp: lo ley de un libro de historia

fx: ¿ah bueno? como sea vamos a partir el pastel si

todos : ok

el pastel era de chocolate con dulce de leche

partieron el patesl y comieron traqiolos excepto fx y finn

que sentian que alguien los vigilaba

tarminando de comer comenso la fiesta marceline canto

rabiosa de shakira

luego fue el turno de felix y marshall

que cantaron (sorry for party rocking)

fx: Sorry for party rocking

I'll be up in party looking for a hottie to bone

I got a drink in my hand buffalo buffalo

Poppin bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P

All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see

Let's go

marshall y fx: People always say that my music's loud sorry for party rocking

Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking

Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking

marshall: When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking

marshall: Baby baby baby I'm awfully crazy

I'm so rocked of patrone shit what ever is tasty

We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters

Lets go drink for drink a hundred bucks she on the lasters

Check my style take a good look

I'm fresh bitch in my way with music so loud I'm deaf bitch

Getting drinks at a redlight with people watching sorry for party rocking

If you show up already tow up this is what you say sorry for party rocking

fx: And if you blacked out with you're sack out

This is what you say sorry for party rocking

And if you throw up in a hoes cup this is what you say sorry for party rocking

And if she has a hizzefizz cause you whiskeydick this is what you say sorry for party rocking

fx: Oh oh oh oh

marshallI'm here for when ever the club sippin buzz

really drunk and I see a fat booty

Got to have it I'm a grab it cause its a habbit automatic like uzi,

with the sick flow

fx: Make a chick go crazy and plastered tatta

Its redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah

I'm true to the game to this is called beerpong and

I can't lose I got some bad bitches in the back

With some vodka on tap and a bit of little of gray goose

Oh of yeah we killin shit with our money

We deal legit so here is a sorry in advance

No hard feelings bitch sorry for party rocking

marshallPeople always say that my musics loud sorry for party rocking

fx:Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking

fx: Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking

marshall : When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking

todos empesaron a desir que tocaran otra entonces enpesaron atocar otra

en otro lodo (se me olvido desir que estaban en un hotel y finn la princesa flama y marceline estaban alli)

flamita por que no vas a registrarnos - decia marci

pf: ok esperenme aqui

marci: si tranquila desia mientras le levantava un pulgar

la princesa flama se fue dejando solos a finn y marceline

marci: olle finn ya hisiste el paso 4 con la princesa flama

finn: la verdad no se cual es el paso 4 - le respondio el chico que se puo rojo tras la pregunta

marci bueno entonses te enseño - le dijo con una voz sensual y seductora

finn: que olle esp...- no termino de hablar por que marci lo estaba...BESANDO y DE LENGUA

finn se quedo rojo se estuvieron asi 2 minutos pero para finn parecian infinitos

hasta que el grito de la princesa flama los separaro

pf: ! MARCELINE COMO PUDISTE PERRA LOCA ¡

finn: hey no es lo que parese ella solo...!CALLATE FINN TU TAMBIEN COMO PUDISTE HACERME ALGO ASI¡

marci: hey alejate de el lo vas aquemar

pf:! MIRA QUIEN LO DISE JULIETA PROTEGIENDO A ROMEO JA ¡

finn : !CHICA CHICAS TRANQUILISENSE¡

MARCI /PF :POR QUE NOS DEVERIAMOS TRANQUILIZAR...-VOLTIARON A VER A FINN Y ATRAS DE EL LOS ESTABA VIENDO TODOS LOS DEL HOTEL

eso hiso que se sonrojaran y se murieran de la vergueanza

finn: pf en primera yo trate de quitarme a marceline por que me estaba besando

pf : tu por que lo besaste si sabias que el es mi novio

marci: solo le queria enseñar el paso 4

pf : ¿oh bueno? !PERO NO LO VUELVAS A HACER¡

en la playa marshall y felix estaban cantando (calle 13 muerte en hawaii)

m: Soy inmune a la muerte

No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte

Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque

fx:Porque tengo más cuentos que contarte que García Marqués

Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

fx: Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí

Soy todo lo que soy

m: Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero (x2)

m: Puedo brincar la cuerda con solo una pierna

fx: Veo en la oscuridad sin usar una linterna

Cocino lo que quieras, yo soy todo un chef

m/fx:Tengo sexo 24 - 7 todo el mes

Puedo soplar las nubes grises pa que tengas un buen día

También se como comunicarme por telepatía

Por ti, cruzo las fronteras sin visa

Y le saco una buena sonrisa a la "Mona Lisa"

Por ti, respiro antes de morirme

Por ti voy a la Iglesia y escucho toda la misa sin dormirme

fx:Sigo siendo el Rey, aunque no tenga reino

Mi sudor huele a perfume y nunca me despeino

m:Se pelear todas las artes marciales

También se como comunicarme con los animales

Mientras más pasa el tiempo me veo más joven

fx:Y esta canción la compuse sin escuchar como Beethoven

m/fx:Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí

Soy todo lo que soy

Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero (x2)

felix bajo del escenario y se fue a bañar en el mar

excepto marshall ya que no podia salir de la sombra se quedo en el escenario

en eso llego marceline finn y la pf

marci: bien chicos ya los registramos

finn:el orden es asi

fx salio del mar y se fue con finn

fx:como es el orden

finn con flama y felix,jake con cake y dp,marshall,gumball y yo

fx:porcierto donde esta gummball - decia con curiosidad

gumball: hey chicos perdon la tardanza pero el consejo de Aaa no me queria dar permiso de venir aqui

dp: hola mi amor - decia mientras le daba un beso en la boca

fx: uyuyui que coquetones ehh-decia con la cara picara

dp: callate

todos estaban felises se estubieron en la playa todo el dia hasta que callo la noche

todos se fueron asus avitaciones con sus parejas

fx: wao esta de lujo - decia minetras mirava el jacusi que estaba atras de la ventana

finn: si como digas

pf: me voy aponer la pijama no me vallan espiar si - decia mientras señalava el baño

finn: no prometo nada

fx: o_o si lo que digas -decia hipnotisado por el jacusi lo que no notaron era que alguien los observaba

caracol: mmmm conque esa princesa es su novia

¿?: traemela - decia una voz macabra

caracol: si mi lider malvado

QUE PASARA QUIEN ES ESE QUE QUIERE A LA PF AVERIGUENLO EN EL SIG CAP

QUE SE LLAMA: EL REGRESO DEL LICH/ LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MARCELINE


	4. el lich regresa los sentimientos de m

BUENO MI GENTE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS RECUERDEN EL PODER NUESTRO ES JEJEJE

pf: ya puedo salir

fx/finn: si

fx pov

cuando la princesa flama salio p !"$#% me dieron ganas de ser su novio por que estaba buena tambien me daban ganas de secuestrar a finn para dejarselo a marci

fin del pov

finn pov

wao no creia que era mi novia parecia un angel de fuego me...o pero que aah genial se tenia que poner erecto (XD)

fin del pov

la princesa flama se les quedo viendo a finn y a fx por que los dos tenian una cara asi 0_0

pf: eeh ¿estan bien?

fx/finn: si claro preciosa

mientras en la abitacion de marci marshall y gumball

gumball: ¡marshall!

marshall: jajaja si estubieras viendo tu cara

mientras ellos dos se peleavan marci estava pensando en su amado finn

(pensamiento de marci)

( como quisiera que mi finn estubiera aqui lo agarraria a besos y lo meteria ala cama (no saben cuanta imaginacion tengo jeje) si mi finni estuviera aqui lo abrasaria lo besaria y no parariamos de tener sexo toda la noche )

fin del pensamiento

marshall: no marci

marci: ¿eh si si como sea?

gumball: otra vez pensando en finn ehh

marshall: oh mi finni te amo tanto - tratando de imitar la voz de marci

gumballoh mi marci hagamos el amor y no paremos toda la noche - imitando la voz de finn

marshall: oh si metelo si si siiiii

marceline : !CALLENSE O LOS MANDO A DORMIR A LA NOCHOSFERA¡

marshall: jaja tranquila solo estabamos...-no termino de hablar porque se ollo el grito de la prinsesa flama

finn: PRINCESA NOOO

FX: HAME HAME...

todos escucharon fueron a la habitacion de finn fx y la pf

y lo que vieron fue horrible

zombie de jackson(osea uno delos zombies que aparecen bailando ): brains

fx : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(si tengo los poderes de goku xd)

en eso el zombi desaparecio junto con la princesa y el hamehame ha de fx fue directo a finn

el cual lo logro esquivar

fx: uuff por un pelo

finn: !PRINCESA FLAMA¡

marci: tranquilo la encontraremos

finn !COMOQUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SE SECEUSTRARON A MI FUTURA ESPOSA¡

maceline al escuchar esto se le rompio el corazon

todos: como que tu futura esposa

fx: a que horas le dijiste que se casara con tigo -le dijo sorprendido

finn: cuando tu te dormiste.

fx -_-

jake: entonces te dijo que si ehh - le dijo poniendo una cara asi o3o

finn: pues me iba a dar la respueta hasta que la raptaron

fx: hay que mal y yo pensaba en dormir y cantar todas las vacaciones

marshall : ehh ¿marci que te pasa? - le dijo en un susurro

marci: TTT_TTT

marshall: perdona se que te duele pero ... - no termino de hablar por que marci lo interrumpio

marci:no dejalo sabia que mi oportunidad con el no seria

fx: muy bien nuetro equipo se llamara los vengadores (XD)

fx:el que este de acuerdo diga yo !YO¡

TODOS: !YO¡

BUENO PARA MOTIVAR A LOS QUE NO DIJERON YO CANTARE ALGO -decia mientras señalava a gumball,marcy y marshall

(CANCION DE DBZ EL PODER NUESTRO ES)

Acercándose el peligro viene ya

y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora

Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina

los héroes de la historia seremos

Realidad tu sueño por fin será

listo estoy para poder pelear, victoria tendré

Juega niño, el poder nuestro es

hoy seremos Hora de aventura

Procura llegar al final

y luchar con valor

en los campos deja las flores crecer

feliz

Acercándose tu destino viene ya -señalando a jake

deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo

Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza

para cumplir todos tus deseos

Combatir el mal es nuestra misión

con valor debemos enfrentar a todo rival

En el cielo tú verás una luz

y la fuerza sembrará en ti - señalando a finn

Pelea niño hoy, sin temor

el poder nuestro es

y seremos para siempre

hora de..aventura

Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás -viendo y señalando a finn

algo en ti veo que es especial, un poder real

Te convertirás en un gran rival

aventuras podrás disfrutar

Pelea niña hoy, sin temor

el poder nuestro es

y seremos para siempre Hora de aventura

BUENO AQUI EL FINAL DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS

HARE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC EL MARTES YA QUE EL LUNES TENGO EXAMEN DE COMPU E IDIOMA

ESPAÑOL BUENO CHAOOO LOS VEO EN EL OTRO FIC LOS DEJO CON UNA CANCION (ADRIAN BARBA ANGELES FUIMOS DBZ )

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos

se van alejando ya

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo

semillas dimos de amor

La tristeza de éste mundo se borró

y viendo el cielo azul

la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán

Mis alas no tengo

desaparecieon ya

pero conmigo tengo aún el poder

En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó

y el amor florece en tu corazón

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza

en que el mañana va a cambiar

Éste desierto se transformará

paraíso es lo que pronto será

Abre tu corazón, la magía y el amor

son verdad

Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada

inocencia puedo ver

Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo

de nuestra bella niñez

Y volando por las nubes lograrás

la luna al fin tocar

Recorriendo jardines infinitos

por la eternidad

Ya la magia es nuestra

nunca nadie romperá

los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad

En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó

y el amor florece en tu corazón

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza

en que el mañana va a cambiar

Éste desierto se transformará

paraíso es lo que pronto será

Abre tu corazón, la magía y el amor

son verdad

La esperanza renacerá

el mañana grandes dichas tendrá

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza

en que tus sueños cumplirás

Sé que tu alma se transformará

una luz de vida en ti nacerá

Abre tu corazón, la magía y el amor

son verdad


End file.
